Poke Rangers Dino Storm
by NinninShuriken
Summary: The blood game is a tournament where space lords will conquer planets. Earth was chosen and as this happen, three warriors with dino blood will become the newest chosen Poke Rangers. Watch as they harnest the powers of Dino Spirits. Let out your roar! We Are, Poke Rangers Dino Storm!


Space was a quiet place. Noe one could hear anything, besdies the flying meteorites. Anyone who were stressed could've just stayed there. Suddenly, a purple portal, a metallic spaceship came by, it had a black symbol on it.

Inside, a figure was staring at the blue and green planet, aka Earth

"Hmmm…so This is Earth huh? Well, time to start the 100th blood game,"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 | Hear Our Roar Part 1**

* * *

Kalos was a region known for its beauty and grace. At the Lumiouse Academy, students were chatting back and forth with them, with pokemon partners beside them. One of them stood a boy with jet black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the school uniform, which consists of a black blazer , a white undershirt and a black tie. He had black trousers on as well. Beside him, was a Charmeleon with a big tail flame.

"Hey Jase!" he heard. He turned around to see a girl in a ponytail wearing the uniform meant for girls, which was something similar to the boy's uniform except with a black skirt. Beside her was a Sylveon with it's ribbons in the air.

"Oh hey Abby," Jase said

"Did you finish the homework?" she asked

"No why?" Jase said

"Nevermind,"

"Didn't you say you were gonna finish it?"

"Well , I was but I had to watch Serena Yvonne's performance, I couldn't miss it," Abby said

" And what happned to the hardworking Abby?"

"Hey I am till hardworking, just when there's no Serena," Abby pouted

"C'mon, let 's just get to class," Jase said as he saw someone else.

He watched as a blonde girl was walking up the steps to class, earning stared from other boys. As he did, he blushed a bit before entering the class.

* * *

Back in space, a figure stood out the window, staring at Earth. He turned around and enetered the path of light, revealing his true form. He looked like a hybrid of Porygon and Arceus. His head as long and narrow with yellow face. He had a crystallized face and silver armor on his arms and legs. Behind his was a long white cape. On the cape, was the same symbol that was shown on the sho[

"Yo boss, shall we start?" he heard as he saw something entered the room. It was a creature that had a head of a Mamoswine, with two long tusks coming out from it mouth. It had big arms similar to a Slowking and large fit with dark blue armor

"Patience Mamorath, the game will begin shortly," a female voice was heard as another one entered. Having a head of a Gardevoir with a white face with only red lips. She had green arms with sharp black claws.

"Emprevoir is correct, the game will begin just wait, for I, Lord Argeucs, will hold the Earth's fate.

* * *

The day soon went by fast as the bells rang, signaling the students that class was over for the day. Jase was one his way when he heard a snickered. He turned around to see a group of student staring at him at the side of the school.

"Char…" Charmeleon said, worried about his trainer

"Let's go" Jase said as he went to the side of the school

"Well well well Jasey boy, look, we spent a lot of money the arcade so since we're just good frends, how bout we lowe the price this time, how does 500 pokedollars sound like?" a boy said.

"No." Jase said quietly

"What was that?!""

"I said no. Im not gonna be your bank Leo," Jase said

"Big mistake punk," leo said as he swung his arm at Jase, puching him to the ground

"Char!" Charmeleon cried, unleashing ember

"Hey!"Leo shouted as the ember burnt a bt of his hair, earning few laughs from his mnions aka the students who follow him

"What the fuck!" he shouted as he kicked Charmeleon, causing to fall to the ground next to its trainer.

"If it's trainer is wortheless then his pokemon is too," Leo said as he grabbed a hose, aiming it as Charmeleon tail flam, about to twist the nozzle

"Leo that's too far, we're only here for Jase not to kill some pokemon," a student said, knowing how bad the situation

"Shut the fuck up Marty," Leo said as Jase's eyes widened as his turning the nozzle.

"NOO!" he shouted as he got up and punched Leo so hard that it sent him flying.

"Owww," he said as he got up

"So you really have the balls to-" Leo said as he watched in horror as Jase's eyes turned crimson red and fangs growing out of his mouth.

* * *

Somewhere else….

"Hmm…you're the only one who already unlocked it"

"I just hope the other two will be able to unlock it soon"

Suddenly, a loud beep was heard

"Crap, their here!" one yelled

Suddenly, the two figures saw something glowing red. Green eyes appeared before it turned into a pillar of red light before disappearing.

"Well, speak of the devil, one alreay unlocked it"

* * *

"GROOOUUU!" Jase cried at Leo. A cry almost similar to a loud roar, giving a feral look at Leo so scary that he wet his pants.

"You still wanna do that?!" Jase shouted

"L-Lets get out of here!" Leo cried as he and his goons ran away.

Jase stood there, dumbfounded at what he had done.

"It happened again," Jase said as he silently got up, returned Charmeleon to its pokeball and left. Unknowingly, he was being watched using binoculars

"Found him," the figure said

* * *

He made his was towards a large building. He saw a man outside grabbing a few boxes. He watched as a box came out with the name "Jason Merus".

"Hey what the hell?" Jase said as he approached the man

"Kid, I've been waiting for your pay for the rent but I haven't even got the money yet and its been a full year" the man said as he gave the box to Jase and a backpack

"See I even bought a backpack for your stuff," the man said as Jase took it.

"But I have no home," Jase said

"Sorry kid, I warned you," the man said before leaving

"Grr…RAGH!" Jase shouted as he kicked a wall. He saw that he kicked a small piece of cement away.

Jase grabbed the box and walked away, walking into the steet.

* * *

The 7 Eleven store was open for 24 hr. It wasn't a large building but it was large enough for the number of employees there but..

"What do you mean fired?!" Jase said

"Sorry kid but this is the 5th time this week, I cant have a late worker here, " a man said as he went to attend another customer

Jase walked out, still with the box in his hand.

"Arceus Dammit!" he shouted as he punched a wall, creating a hole in the wall. He walked away, this time, two people watching him

"Geez, I feel bad for the kid"

"I don't blame him,"

* * *

Jase made his way to the park. He sat down on the bend, leaving the box beside him. He placed his head down, covering his face.

"I hate this life," he muttered quietly.

He heard thunder roaring and suddenly felt water pouring down. He looked up to see rain pouring down on him.

"Mom, dad, why'd you have to leave me" he said as not only the water was pouring down his face but tears as well.

He remembered the time when he was at the same park with his parents. He was always cheerful with a large smile on his face. He would always remember the words that his father told him

* * *

" _Jason, you must always be brave and be strong, no matter what the situation it is. Be brave like a true dinosaur"_

Jase covered his head deeper. Everything changed that day.

* * *

 _It was a heavy rainy night. A young Jase was at hme, waiting for his parents to return from their business meeting. He watched the raindrops touching the window, creating noises._

 _"_ _I wonder when'll mommy and daddy return"_

 _He heard the doorbell rang. He looked through the hole to see two men in police uniform, holding their badges_

 _"_ _Remember Jason, if you see men outside holding two golden badges, having this symbol, open the door because they are good people and they are the ones who will save us one day"_

 _Jase opened the door, the one policeman knelt down._

 _"_ _Are you Jason Merus?"_

 _"_ _Uh huh" he said_

 _"_ _Are your parents Aaron and Jasmine Merus?"_

 _"_ _Uh huh"_

 _The policeman looked to his partner, giving a painful look_

 _"_ _Listen, there was a car accident-"_

 _At the moment it was like Jase was deaf. He couldn't hear anything. All he was thinking was his parents_

* * *

"Are you Jason Merus?" Jase's thought disappeared as he looked up to see a woman wearing a gray shit with a black blazer. She wore a white pencil skirt with high heels He looked like she was still in her 30s and had back glasses over blue eyes with brown long hair done in a ponytail. A woman that a man would fall heads over heels for.

"What do you want?" he asked the woman. The woman reached into her pocket and took out a photo. Jase's eyes widened as he saw the woman in the photo with both of his parents. He saw his dad had the same hair color as hm white a smile on his face She was standing between bside them and in his mother's arms was a small sleeping baby

"My name is Maria Garcia, I'm a close friend of your parents"

"Come with me, I'll explain everything to you," Maria said as she walked away.

Jase didn't know what to do, but inside him, it was as if something was saying he should trust the woman. He grabbed the box and got off the bench. He took a step forward, and followed the woman to wherever she was going.

* * *

 **Alright i know this is a super short chapter, its because this is gonna be three parts for Episode 1. And so yeah, this iy my new project. Check my io for upcoming stories.**


End file.
